nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Destructible objects (Worm Food)
In Worm Food, along with much of the environment being made up of ground that can be burrowed through, up on top of the ground resides residents of the tribe in that area. The people of that area tend to make structures that often serve a helpful purpose. Throughout Worm Food, these structures can be destroyed for points. All structures vary in size, and thus vary in points. Objects Below are a list of destroyable objects in Worm Food. Objects are sorted into sections which describe them (e.g: mini fish are in the creatures section). Humanoid Edible objects below contain a human like character or contain a human character. Fishermen Fishermen are a type of villager in Worm Food. Appearance Fishermen appear as a dark green boy sitting in a dark green boat over water holding a fishing rod over the side. Game information When eaten by the giant worm, the player gets 100 points. Fishermen reside over water, in their boat holding their fishing rod out. Witch doctors Witch doctors are a type of villager in Worm Food. Appearance With doctors take the form of a mask that bobs up an down. Sometimes, an event occurs when a body flickers below the mask. It is likely this is a glitch. Game information Witch doctors don't move at all. They count as villagers and have to be eaten in order to complete the level, and usually are found residing on high points or rooftops of buildings. They probably were called in by the stone tribe to aid them in destroying the giant worm. They didn't have any affect against the worm. Although being classified as villager, and having to be eaten, they seem to be incapable of doing actions a usual villager could do, such as walk around. Creatures Edible objects that are listed below are animals that can be eaten. They are living creatures who may posses different characteristics from other animals, such as being able to reside in water (mini fish) or flying (seagulls). Seagulls Seagulls are an edible creature in the game Worm Food. Appearance Seagulls are a small white spheres when on the ground. When they fly, they spread their small wings witch are a bit grey on the edges. Game information Seagulls sit on the ground and do nothing. When the giant worm comes up near them they fly away. They can be devoured for 25 points. Mini fish Mini fish are an edible creature in Worm Food. Appearance Game information Mini fish swim around in water, back and forth, horizontally among other fish. The fishermen are located out on the water, trying to catch them (although they never do). Ironically, fishermen are sometimes found over bodies of water fishing, yet there are no fish to catch. The giant worm can devour a fish to receive 25 point. When the fish from the water tribe come into the waters in later levels, mini fish nowhere to be seen, probably because they were eaten or intimidated by the water tribe's fish. mini fish are peaceful, and do not at all try to flee from the player or attempt to attack them. Structures Camp fires Camp fires are edible objects in Worm Food. Appearance A camp fire appears as two small sticks in an X formation that have a small flame burning where the sticks intersect. Game information Camp fires can be devoured for 25 points. It will not harm the villagers or the giant worm, despite fire in reality having harmful burning affects. Villagers will commonly walk close to the fire or stand near it, likely for warmth. Cliff tree huts Cliff tree huts are edible objects in Worm Food. Appearance Cliff tree huts are a cliff tree holding hut. Game information Cliff tree huts are usually located at the bottom of the platforms, and sometimes on the sides. The trees vary from appearance, but are seen to hold big huts, small huts, and the back of big huts (as shown in the picture on the right). They can be destroyed when the giant worm leaps down the side of a platform. No villagers are seen on the huts. Windmills Windmills are an edible building in the game Worm Food. Appearance Game information Windmills are positioned on the ground, and usually where villagers are. It is the size of two huts. The windmill's propeller turns clockwise. When the windmill is devoured - despite its size -, the player receives 100 points. They cannot at all harm the giant worm. Huts Hut are an edible building in Worm Food. The villagers and all the stone tribe live in the huts. Appearance Game information There are two types of huts: big huts (right in the picture), and small huts (left in the picture), with big huts are more wider then small huts. Even though the two huts are different widths, they give the player the same amount of points - 100. There is also a third hut, but is just a big hut shown from the back. Fences Fences are an edible object in Worm Food. Appearance Fences appear as several vertical sticks pointing out of the ground, with a stick placed across the tops of the vertical sticks. Game information When a fence is eaten, it gives the player 25 points. They often appear in lines. Despite made to be a barrier, villagers cannot walk on it. Pots Pots are a edible object in Worm Food. Appearance Pots appear circular, with a funnel like top. Pots are small, and can be misidentified as a box when going fast. Game information When a pot is eaten, the player gets 25 points. It is located outside of houses, found on the ground. Power poles Power poles are an edible object in Worm Food. Appearance Game information A power pole powers the energy pole it is connected to. When hit, it destroys the energy pole and rewards the giant worm with 100 points. It can only be hit while digging in the ground. Idols Idols are objects which are made and placed near huts. They have white markings on them, and are often made of stone and are shaped to look like something. They harder to destroy than usual structures, and are much more bulkier than them, taking multiple whacks at to destroy. Big idols Big idols are edible objects in Worm Food. Appearance Big idols appear as gigantic stacks of stones with faces on them. It appears that they were dedicated to some type of god, but have not been cleaned and repaired, as one large idol is broken and partially destroyed. Game information There are two types of idols, a human shaped idol and a head shaped idol. They both give the same amount of points when destroyed - 250 points. They cannot be destroyed by one hit, instead they have to be hit three times to be destroyed. The player only receives the points when the Idol is destroyed. Idols will considerably lower the player's speed when it is hit. When the player hits an Idol, they will be pushed down in the direction they came. Little idols Little idols are an edible object in the game Worm Food. Appearance It appears as a shield held between two animal teeth via rope. The shield has a face painted on it, probably representing one of the tribe's gods. It is possible it is also a gong. Game information The little idol does not have any special properties, it can just be devoured for 25 points. Idol poles Idol poles are an edible object in Worm Food. Appearance It appears as a giant spear sticking out of the ground. The power pole has an almost the exact appearance of the idol pole. Game information The idol pole has a spear that will not harm the giant worm when contact is made, instead, it will be destroyed by the giant worm and yield 25 points. Trivia * Since the fisherman is worth 25 points, that means the boat is worth 75. *Rarely, the flickering of a torso with arms and legs will appear below the witch doctor's mask. The witch doctor may even step upon the ground and walk around, before returning back to his original state. * Strangely, fire does not hurt the giant worm when devoured, despite being able to harmfully burn objects in real life. The giant worm may be unaffected by it possibly due to some property of its inside body. * If an idol is hit from underground, when hit, they push the worm back underground with its head pointed down. Category:Worm Food Category:Interactive objects Category:Lists